1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to registration of an electronic device to a server.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, there is a system in which electronic devices such as an input device and an output device which do not have a network communication function are registered and managed in a server (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-305514).
In such a system, a terminal apparatus having a network communication function is connected to the electronic device, an ID of the electronic device is obtained from the electronic device and transmitted to the server, and the ID of the electronic device is registered in the server.